Wireless devices are growing in use. They are not only carried by people, but are integrated into physical objects, such as vehicles. In addition, many people rely on being connected to networks, such as the Internet, to keep in contact with other people and/or to access information that is not currently locally-available on their device.
Wireless networks are frequently available in business and homes. However, they are less often available in public places. This is particularly the case in subways, tunnels, and areas remote from population centers. Even if a wireless network is within range, connectivity may be limited because of overloading due to many people attempting to access an available network at the same time during an emergency. In other cases, a wireless network may be available and have sufficient connectivity to process desired communications, but may be a private network for which a user does not have access. However, during any of these times, people may still desire to send information to and/or receive information from networks.